Mixing Kudo And Mori
by Ruruchaan
Summary: After a night together, Ran and Shinichi are expecting a baby! What will their parents say? Heiji and Kazuha visits them. Lots of fluff! Pairings: RanxShinichi, KazuhaxHeiji
1. Chapter 1: Finding out

**Mixing Kudo And Mori**

**Part I**

---------

It was a hot week in June so the teachers of Ran and Shinichi's class decided to take them out on a

camping trip. The class roared in delight and loved the idea.

The class were sitting around the campfire playing spin the bottle. Ran was sitting in Shinichi's lap, kissing him passionately. Shinichi and Ran weren't really paying attention to the game. Shinichi's face wore his ever so known grin as his hands snuck around Ran's waist.

"OI! Get a room you two!" Someone shouted. They blushed.

A boy called Takahagi span the bottle, it landed on a boy called Ken.

"Ken, you have to..." Takahagi paused and thought. "Kiss the girl you like" He ended with a broad grin.

"Whaaat!?" Ken puts his arms in a cross, his face emanating a red tint.

"You have to do it!" Takahagi smiled evilly. He gave Ken a wink which told Ken that he knew who he liked. "I know who you like, so don't go kissing someone else."

Ken pouted.

"You're so mean!" Ken took a deep breath and walks over to...Ran. He kissed her fully on the mouth. Then he walked back to his place, embarrassed. Silence echo around the campfire. Shinichi glared at Ken with an angry expression on his face. Ran blushed and Shinichi turned away.

Ran giggles and points at Shinichi. "Shinichi you look so cute when you pout!" The she lowered her voice so only Shinichi heard, "You know you're the one and only man in my life."

Shinichi blushed then whispered,"Should we go somewhere else, so we can be by our self a little?"

Ran kisses Shinichi on the cheek. "Sure" She whispers which made Shinichi get chills up his spine.

They walked over to their tent holding hands.

---------

As Shinichi and Ran enter their tent Ran kisses Shinichi. He responds by letting her enter his mouth. Ran slinks in and twirls her tongue in his mouth. Shinichi lets out a groan. As he lets his hands glide in under her shirt the darkness of the night slowly takes over them.

---------

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Ran says as Shinichi slowly opens his eyes.

Ran laughed at Shinichi. His hair was in a mess, his eyes were half closed, he looked really funny. Before Shinichi could do anything Ran took a picture of him with her mobile.

"Hihi! I'm going to show everyone this picture of you!"

"No you're not!" Shinichi tried to take Rans mobile. I was a long fight but in the end Ran won.

---------

As Ran and Shinichi go out of their tent they saw their class sitting around the fire making pancakes. They walked to their class.

"Soooo...What did you two do last night?" Ken asks, trying to make it sound casual.

"Umm...Well...We" Shinichi and Ran stare at their feet, both blushing. They remembered what they had done.

"Oh my god! Did you do it?"Mika shrieked, pronouncing each word slowly.

"Yes..." Shinichi's answer was hardly a whisper.

"I didn't hear what you said, but your looks tell me it was a yes!" Takahagi says patting Shinichi on the back.

"But Ran..." Shoko said slowly. "What if you are pregnant..."

Ran looked at Shinichi, he was just as surprised. They hadn't thought about that.

"I d-don't know if I am or not..." Ran stuttered.

"Come with me! I brought a pregnancy test, 'cause I just _knew _you two would do it!" Shoko grinned as the young couple blushed dark-red.

---------

"Well, were you?" Ran walked to Shinichi and sat beside him, turning her head down to the ground. She nods slowly. Shinichi hugged her tightly.

"But it's okay with me, because I've always wanted a child. But how about you? Ran looked at her boyfriend.

"No, it's fine with me, but how are we going to tell our parents? Shinichi looked like a worried question mark.

Ran thought of her parents. Eri would probably take it but would give her a looong talk about having a baby with a detective. Kogoro on the other hand would on the other hand either freak out and run around the house like a mad man or try to kill Shinichi.

Shinichi thought of his parents. Yuusaku would probably laugh to death and not believe him, because he didn't believe that his son had sex before he did. Yukiko would bounce around like a exited rabbit and buy a million presents for the baby...

They sighed in unison. Then they shook the worries off and enthusiastically stared talking about what to name the baby.

-----------

**ADD: **The 7th of August 2009 I edited this chapter from present to past.


	2. Chapter 2: Explaining for Kogoro

**Mixing Kudo and Mori**

**Part II**

**Ran's Dad**

---------

"Daaaad!" Ran stepped into her house. "I'm home!"

"Oh good. I'm tired of fast food." Kogoro lazily sat in front of the television and drank beer.

Ran sighed. When would that beast stop drinking so much? The doctor had said that Ran had to short down the alcohol, because there was 95% chance that he would die in half a year. This had made Kogoro scared and he had stopped drinking... For the first two hours anyway.

"You know you have to stop drinking so much" Ran said as she snatched the beer away from him, before he got to drunk.

"Meano" Kogoro turned his look away from his daughter.

"I have something to say to you" Ran took a deep breath and took a sip of beer. "I-I-I'm p-pregnant"

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't have to say that when Yoko was going to sing -- WHAT?!" Kogoro nearly choked. "you were WHAT?! Hey wait a minute...With who? Is it with that boy Shini, Shini something?" Kogoro stared at his daughter with a suspicious and angry look.

"His name is Shinichi, dad, Shinichi. Does it ring a bell?" Ran paused. "Yes, it is with him that I got..."

"HE DID THIS TO YOU?" Kogoro slammed his hands on the table. "IM GONNA KILL HIM."

"Chill dad!" Ran jumped backwards, a little surprised at her dad's reaction. "Don't blame him, it was my fault to."

"It was?" Kogoro glanced at Ran.

She nodded.

"Whatever, if you're happy, I guess I can live with that you are together with... Shin, um... Dammit! What's his name?" Kogoro scratched his head.

"Shinichi, dad!" Ran sighed.

.-.-.-.-.

Plz review! Thank you 4 the nice reviews!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Explaining for Eri

**Mixing Kudo and Mori**

**Part III**

**Ran's Mom**

---------

Ring. Ring.

"Yes, lawyer Eri Kisaki here."

"It's Ran." Ran paused. "I have something VERY important to say to you."

"What is it? Good or bad?"

"Both..."

"Interesting..."

"It, It wasn't intentional!!" Ran blurted out. "I didn't really mean for this to happen. But I promise we will take good care of it and--"

"Just say it!"

"I-I'm...

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"WAAAAAH!"

Ran jumped a mile.

no, No, NO! Not this early!" Eri exclaimed. You could hear her fall off her chair with a loud CRASH!

"Um... Mom, You were my age when you got me..."

"..."

"_Bullseye!"_, Ran thought with a grin.

"With who?" Eri's voice was like a whisper.

"Shinichi"

Eri sighed with relief. "Oh good. I thought it happened when you were drunk."

"I don't drink. Or at least not enough to get drunk."

"Whatever... Anyway, Congratulations! But Ran you know that having a baby with a detective can be bad. I mean I raised you without any help from that git and--"

"Uh.. Gotta go." Ran hung up before her mom could start to lecture her about detectives.

.-.-.-.-.

Plz review! Thank u 4 all the nice reviews! It's the reviews that keep me writing!!! and for the bad... Well...They also keep me writing...


	4. Chapter 4: Explaining for Yukiko

**Mixing Kudo and Mori**

**Part IV**

**Shinichi's Mom**

---------

As Shinichi walked into the Kudo mansion he saw his mom, watering the flowers. "Mom!"

"Oh!" Yukiko turned around. "Hello!"

"Umm..." Shinichi carefully walked over to his mom. "Me and Ran are getting a child... She's pregnant..."

Yukiko stared at her son with a shocked expression. "You know what? I never thought I would EVER be a grandmother cause you're so bad with girls and...and...!"

Shinichi blushed. "I don't really thinks so..."

Yukiko chuckled. "So...You deny that you were really nervous when you danced with Ran and danced like a robot. You were also red in your face, especially when you lost your balance and accidently put your hand on her breast!" Yukiko burst into laughter.

Poor Shinichi! By now he was a tomato in his face. He cleared his throat. "Excactly where is this conversation going!?"

Yukiko pat her sons head and ruffled his hair. "Sorry. Got a bit carried away there. I'm just sooo happy!!!"

Shinichi sighed with relief. "_Only one more to go."_

.-.-.-.-.

Very tired now. Next chap comes 2morrow! Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5: Explaining for Yuusaku

**Mixing Kudo and Mori**

**Part V**

**Shinichi's Dad**

---------

Shinichi walked up to the second floor, to his dad's working office. He knocked on the door.

"Is that you Shinichi?" A voice came from inside the room.

"Yes." Shinichi went into his dad's office.

Yuusaku was sitting on a chair behind a big, brown desk. He had a big pile of paper infront of him. He was writing his new detective story.

"Uh, dad..." Shinichi started nervously."There is something I have to tell you."

"When you start it like that it can't be that good..."

"Well...It's both, sort of. Ran is pregnant..."

"Eh? Ahahahahahaha! That isn't something you joke about!"

"No, seriously dad!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!!"

"DAAD! Ask mom if you don't believe me!"

"Shinichi, don't pull mom into your joke." Yuusaku said in a half serious tone.

"AARGH!!" Shinichi steamed down the stairs and fetched his mom. Then he pulled her into his dad's working room.

"Mom, tell dad it's true that Ran is pregnant."

"Yuusaku, it is true!"

Yuusaku pouted. "It can't be. He can't have gotten a girl pregnant before I did! It's not fair! Waah!"

"YUUSAKU! YOU IMMATURE GIT!" Yukiko yelled.

Shinichi ran down the stair before his dad started to cry. Shinichi snickered.

"_1 – 0 to Shinichi."_, he thought.

.-.-.-.-.

Good? Bad? You choose. Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Mixing Kudo and Mori**

**Part VI**

---------

Shinichi dialed Ran's phone number. Ran answered quickly. She told him about her mom and dad's reactions. Shinichi told Ran about his dad's reaction, he left out his mom's. Or at least the embarrassing part.

"I'll meet you down at the beach in...10 minutes."

"Okay. Bye!" Ran hung up.

Shinichi grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.

.-.-.-.-.

When Shinichi arrived at the beach he saw Ran walking along the seashore, looking at the sunset. He walked to Ran and put an arm around her waist. Ran kissed Shinichi on his cheek.

"Ran, I've been thinking about this and..." Shinichi bent down on one knee and took out a velvet box. He opened it and inside it was a beautiful ring.

Ran gasped. "Shinichi..."

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!"

Shinichi slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

Ran flung her arms around Shinichi's neck. He fell over onto the sand. The rolled around and kissed each other.

"Oi! This is a public beach y'know!" A familiar voice shouted.

Shinichi got up and helped Ran up. His eyes stared at the person who had shouted at them.

"Heiji!? Kazuha!? What are you doin' here?"

"We were going on our way to your house, but then we found you here, rolling around."

Ran and Shinichi blushed.

"Didn't your mom tell you guys that we were coming?" Kazuha asked.

"No... She must've forgotten when I told her about... something." Shinichi said.

"Oh... We know about THAT!" Heiji snickered.

"Yeah, that you are having a baby!"

"W-who told you?"

"Your friend Sonoko heard from the others at the camp and then she told everyone she saw."

"Damn than little..." Shinichi muttered under his breath and clenched his fists.

"Um... So, do you guys want to do something?" Ran asked Heiji and Kazuha.

"Can't we go to the fair that me and Heiji passed when we were walking towards your house?" Kazuha said, eyes shining with excitement.

"I Don't want t..." Heiji and Shinichi started at the same time but were cut off by Ran and Kazuha.

"End of discussion, we're going to the fair." The girls shortly said.

Shinichi gave in and put an arm around Ran's waist and kissed her gently. They started walking in the direction of the fair. Heiji and Kazuha followed them but argued the whole way to the fair. Ran turned her head around and glanced at the arguing couple. She giggled, they looked so cute trying to argue and hide their blushes at the same time.

.-.-.-.-.

I'm sooo sorry for not posting this chapter sooner but I've been really busy!


	7. Chapter 7: A new relationship

**Mixing Kudo and Mori**

**Part VII**

---------

About an hour later both couples were on the big ferris wheel which stood in the center of the fair.

The couples weren't in the same cart but they could see each other clearly. Shinichi and Ran sat closely together, Shinichi arm around Ran's shoulders and Ran's head resting on him. Shinichi was placing small kisses on Ran.

Heiji and Kazuha on the other hand were sitting in front of each other embarrassed by the awkward silence. Kazuha was looking at Shinichi and Ran in envy.

"_Lucky Ran!"_Kazuha thought._ "She has Shinichi and they are deeply in love... So romantic sitting on a ferris wheel as the sun is setting. ...And here I am sitting in front of an idiot who is not even close to romantic. He is a cute idiot though... WAIT! What did I just think!?" _Kazuha mentally slapped herself. She felt a chill go down her spine as the wind began to blow, It was cold and she only wore a t-shirt.

Heiji was looking at Kazuha. She looked cold. _"Of course she is, she's only wearing a t-shirt." _He thought. All of a sudden Heiji said, "Kazuha come sit next to me, you look awfully cold over there"

Kazuha looked shocked at Heiji. What did he just say? Did he just say that he wanted her to sit next to him? Kazuha carefully rose from her set and walked over to Heiji and sat down next to him. Heiji took off his jacket and put it around Kazuha.

"I told you it would get cold and that you should have put on a jacket." Heiji said.

Kazuha felt a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Thank you." She said quietly. Then her instincts took over and she gave Heiji a kiss on his cheek. They both blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh! I just... Umm... ...Wanted to thank you so..." Kazuha said turning extremely red.

"It's ok." Heiji smiled and leaned in for a kiss, this time he placed it on Kazuha's lips. The kiss didn't last long but Kazuha got the message.

"I love you to." She said and kissed him passionately. Heiji responded with great excitement.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ran and Shinichi had seen the whole thing between Kazuha and Heiji. They grinned at each other and said at the same time, "Finally."

.-.-.-.-.-.

As Shinichi and Ran's cart came to the bottom of the ferris wheel they stepped off. Shinichi helped Ran and she rewarded him with a kiss. They waited for Heiji and Kazuha's cart to reach the bottom. As their cart came in sight and stopped at the bottom they didn't get off. They were to busy kissing each other.

The man who was in charge of the ferris wheel coughed loudly and said "Excuse me Mr. Hattori but I must ask you to get off now." He obviously knew who Heiji was, as he had maybe seen him on the news.

Kazuha and Heiji stopped kissing and went off the cart to face lots of people snickering at them. Some of them were loudly whistling. Ran and Shinichi were standing in the front snickering. Heiji and Kazuha were blushing like two tomatoes.

Heiji grabbed Kazuha and made his way through the crowd. Ran and Shinichi followed them, holding hands.

As they got out of the fair Shinichi dialed his mother number on his phone and called her.

"Yes, It's Yukiko."

"Hi mom! Just wondering if Kazuha and Heiji can stay at our house, since they don't anywhere else to stay." Shinichi asked.

"Sweetie, me and your dad are at the airport. We got an emergency call from someone in America and we have to fly there. It's really important. ...And of course your friends can stay at our house."

"Okay, but when are you coming back?"

"I don't know, this might take some time."

"Okay."

"Shin-chan, wouldn't you want Ran to move in to our house until we come back. I mean your the dad of the baby she's carrying."

"That would be great!"

"Love you, Shin-chan! Bye"

"Stop calling me that! Bye." They hung up.

"What was that about?" Ran asked.

"My parents are on their way to Amrican and they said that you could move into my house if you wanted to."

"I would love to!"

"And Kazuha and Heiji you can also stay at my house until you guys leave, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Heiji said.

"Just remember not to do anything to loud in bed together okay?" Shinichi said snickering.

Heiji and Kazuha blushed.

"Guys! You should have seen your faces when that guy told you to get off!" Shinichi said laughing.

Ran hit him on the arm. "Shinichi, don't laugh. We've done a few embarrasing things together. I mean remember what happened when we..."

Shinichi covered Ran's mouth with his own to keep her quiet. Ran broke the "kiss" and blushed. Shinichi laughed and put an arm around her shoulders and started to walk home to his house.

Heiji and Kazuha followed the couple but this time not arguing, they were holding hands.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanks for the reviews guys!! Thanxx!


	8. Chapter 8: Telling the News

**Mixing Kudo and Mori**

**Part VIII**

---------

About halfway to Shinichi's house the girls and the boys parted ways. Kazuha and Ran went in the direction of the grocery store and Shinichi and Heiji carried on walking home to the Kudo mansion. As they parted Ran gave Shinichi a quick kiss and Kazuha kissed Heiji on the cheek. When the girls were out of sight Shinichi took a deep breath and turned to Heiji.

"Heiji, I have something really important to say." Shinichi started.

"Okay."

"Me and Ran are... engaged to be married."

"WHAT!? YOU SERIOUS! CONGRATULAIONS, MAN!" Heiji gave Shinichi a pat on the back.

"Thanks." Shinichi smiled.

"When did you ask her?" Heiji asked.

"After we told our parents Ran was pregnant, down at the beach."

"So, _that's _why you guys were rolling around making out...!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..." Shinichi said blushing. "Anyway me and Ran wondered if you wanted to be best man at our wedding?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Shinichi said slowly.

"Of course I want to best man at your wedding!" Heiji said with a big grin on his face.

.-.-.-.-.-.

As Ran and Kazuha were walking to the grocery store Ran turned to Kazuha.

"Kazuha, Me and Shinichi are engaged!" Ran shouted and jumped up and down showing the engagement ring.

"Oh my god!!! Ran I'm so happy for you guys!" Kazuha said looking at the beautiful platinum ring. It had three diamond placed on it. "This ring is really beautiful"

"I know!"Ran said, she was extremely happy. "How are things between you and Heiji going?"

"Well, we just confessed our feelings to each other, so I don't know." Kazuha said, not taking her eyes off the ring.

"Well, I hope you two get married!"

"Raan!" Kazuha said trying to hide her blush. But deep down inside Kazuha she really wanted to believe those words.

.-.-.-.-.

In one of the next chapters there will be a swimming scene, I promise. Still can't decide if I should have them on a beach, pool, ocean, sea, lake or hot spring etc.


	9. Chapter 9: Pregnancy Symptoms

**Mixing Kudo and Mori**

**Part IX**

---------

In the Kudo mansion the smell of food was running through the whole house. Ran and Kazuha were cooking yakiniku with rice and vegetables. Heiji and Shinichi were sitting in the living room on two white arm-chairs reading unsolved mysteries. They both had very serious expressions and looked really funny. The girls couldn't help but to laugh at them.

Soon the dinner was ready and Ran called the two detectives to come and eat. She didn't get any answer.

"Shinichi, Heiji! The dinner is ready!" Ran shouted and placed the rice on the dining table.

Still no answer. Ran walked into the living room, Kazuha followed. Ran giggled as she saw Shinichi and Heiji with serious expressions reading some old unsolved mysteries. They were both mumbling words under their breath and rubbing their temples.Kazuha was staring at the detectives in a what-in-the-world-are-they-doing way.

Ran walked over to Shinichi and poked him gently on the shoulder, "Shinichi?" He didn't answer or respond in any way.

Meanwhile Kazuha was shaking Heiji and saying his name over and over again. Heiji didn't respond.

"Heiji!" Kazuha said loosing her temper. "The dinner is going to disappear if you don't come now!"

Heiji flew up from his chair, "WHAT? NO WAY!" He screamed and rushed into the dining room and sat down at the table and started to eat. Kazuha smiled triumphantly.

"Ran, hope it's okay if I start eating too?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah, help yourself!" Ran said and smiled.

Kazuha walked out of the living room and into the dining room.

Ran kissed Shinichi on the cheek. He didn't respond. Then she tried poking him, but it didn't work. Ran started getting annoyed.

"Shinichi, the baby isn't yours it's the post mans!" She shrieked.

"WHAAT!?" Shinichi stared at her.

"It worked!" Ran smiled. "Just joking Shinichi, come eat now."

"Wha? What? The baby?" Shinichi looked confused.

"The baby is yours, come and eat now!" Ran said and dragged a confused Shinichi into the dining room.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ahh...That was delicious!" Heiji said and rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, It was!" Shinichi said.

"Good!" Ran said and started to clean the table off.

Shinichi walked up behind Ran and nuzzled her neck and whispered, "You go rest, I'll do the dishes."

Ran turned around and gave Shinichi a big kiss. "Okay, thank you!" She said and walked up to the top floor to rest a little.

"Heiji, you can help Shinichi while I go call my parents." Kazuha said and handed Heiji a stack of plates.

Heiji looked at her as if she was completely crazy. "You think you can just boss me around like that?!" Heiji said and put the plates down on the table with a snort.

"HEIJI!" Kazuha shouted and pointed at the plates. "I actually cooked dinner while you sat lazily and read mysteries."

"I'm NOT lazy!" Heiji screamed.

"Oh really? YOU COOK DESERT FOR ME THEN!" Kazuha screamed. Her cheeks were flushed from anger.

"Okay, I'll prove to you that I'm not lazy." Heiji looked at Kazuha in the eye. "I'll cook you desert."

"And you're not aloud to ask anyone for help!"

"Deal." Heiji said and held out his hand.

Kazuha thought for a moment. _"Maybe he is good at cooking, I mean he could have learnt from his mother. She's a great cook... Who cares, he can't cook! Or?" _Kazuha pushed the thoughts away and shook his outstretched hand.

Shinichi laughed quietly to himself. _"They are so childish!" _He thought to himself.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Upstairs Ran was lying on the double bed in Shinichi's room. Suddenly she flew up.

"I forgot to tell my dad that I was staying at Shinichi's!" She said to herself.

She got out her mobile and dialed her home number.

"Mori Detective Agency." Said a voice that sounded tired.

"Dad! It's Ran. I'm sta-"

"RAN! Where are you!?" Kogoro's voice boomed through the mobile. "I'VE BEEN REALLY WORRIED!"

"_What a nice "Hello"." _Ran thought to herself. "I'm at Shinichi's, dad." Ran said calmly. "I'm going to move in."

"WHAT!? I AM NOT ALLOWING THAT!" Kogoro screamed so loud Ran had to hold her mobile away from her ear.

"Dad! I'm actually carrying Shinichi's child! It would be good if I lived with him in case anything happened!"

"NO, NO, NO!" Kogoro said.

"DAD! You always say you want the best for me and this IS the best for me! I want to live with Shinichi!" Ran said. "And we are acually engaged..." The last part was hardly hearable.

"YOU ARE WHAT?"

"Me and Shinichi are engaged!"

"Ran! You're too young! I'm not allowing it!"

"Dad, you never allow anything! It's unfair!" Ran was nearly in tears now.

"One, I'm not allowing it, two, I'm never allowing, three, NO!" Kogoro said, his voice loud.

"You and mom were engaged when you were young!"

"..." Silence.

"T-that's something completely different!" Kogoro said.

"NO, it isn't! You two were engaged when you were young and now you're not together anymore, so don't go telling me who to marry and who to not marry!"

Kogoro was defeated. "Ran, is this really what you want?"

"Yes! I really do love him!" Ran said with a relieved smile.

"If it's really what you want then...I guess I'll allow you to marry him and move into his house."

"Thank you dad!" Ran said and jumped up and down of happyness.

"Yeah, yeah, but! If he hurts you I'm taking you back!"

"Uh...O-okay..." Ran said carefully since she knew she and Shinichi would fight sometime.

"Bye."

"Bye dad!" They hung up.

Ran lay down on the bed. She felt a sudden urge to vomit. She got up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Then she vomited the guts out of her.

"Are you okay!?" Ran heard Shinichi scream to her.

"Sort of!" Ran screamed back and flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out. "Some pregnancy symptoms!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Shinichi rushed up to Ran who was lying in bed with her pj's on under the covers. She was curled up in a little ball.

"Sweetie?" Shinichi called out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Came a muffled voice from underneath the blankets.

"Really?" He said and sat down on the bed edge.

"I hate pregnancy symptoms."

"Yeah, they can't be that fun." Shinichi answered and stroked Ran's hair.

"My dad said it was okay that I moved in here and that we were getting married!" She exclaimed.

"That's, that's not how I imagined Kogoro to react." Shinichi said laughing a little. "But it's great news!"

"Yeah!" Ran said and slowly fell asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Longest chapter so far! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!


	10. Chapter 10: A Day At The Beach

**Mixing Kudo and Mori**

**Part X**

---------

The next morning Ran woke up in Shinichi's arms. She smiled, he looked so cute when he slept. Ran carefully got out of bed. She walked down to the kitchen, where she found two huge bags and a note. She looked at the note.

_Ran,_

_Here are all of your clothes and most of your stuff. Thought you might need them. (Eri forced me to go over to Shinichi's house ad leave your stuff.)_

_Love from,_

_Kogoro _

Ran smiled at her dad's short note and carried her stuff up the stair and into her and Shinichi's room. She began to unpack quietly.

.-.-.-.-.-.

After Ran had unpacked Shinichi woke up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Ran said and kissed Shinichi.

"It's not my fault, you were rolling around so much I couldn't fall asleep!" He said and grinned.

Ran blushed and hit him playfully on the arm. "My dad came over with all my stuff and I unpacked."

"Okay." Shinichi said yawning.

"Lets go down and eat some breakfast!"

"Nooo... I'm too tired." Shinichi said and pulled the covers up to his chin and turned around.

"Okay then, you big baby!" Ran said and started to walk down the stairs. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Shinichi said and picked her up like a princess and walked down the stairs. Ran kissed Shinichi and giggled.

As they entered the kitchen they say Heiji and Kazuha sitting at the table eating toast and drinking some tea.

"Good morning, lovebirds!" Kazuha said and smiled.

Shinichi just kissed Ran on the cheek and put her down on the ground. He walked over to the kitchen counter and started making breakfast. Ran walked over to him and helped him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

After they had eaten breakfast Kazuha started to do the dishes. After a little argument Kazuha had Heiji help her. Reluctantly he helped her with a sulk on his face. Though on the inside he knew he would do anything to be with Kazuha.

Shinichi and Ran walked up to their room. Ran picked out a simple, but cute outfit to wear. She choose a white tanktop which showed of her curves perfectly and a white miniskirt that flowed around her nicely.

"My little white angel!" Shinichi said kissed her gently.

"Did you plan anything to do today with Heiji and Kazuha?" Ran asked started to brush her hair.

"I thought we could go to the beach..."

"Yaaay! I'll go tell Kazuha and Heiji!" Ran said and ran down the steps.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kazuuuha!! Heeeeeiji!" Ran shouted.

"We're in the living room!" Kazuha shouted back to Ran.

Ran raced into the living room. Heiji and Kazuha were sitting on the couch talking. "Today we're going swimming!" Ran said with a huge grin on her face.

"How fun!" Kazuha and got up from the couch. "I'll go pack my swimsuit!" Kazuha walked up to her room quickly.

"How about you Heiji!" Ran asked curiously. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Heiji said and followed Kazuha to his room. (Since they were sharing a room.)

.-.-.-.-.-.

As they reached the beach Ran ran to the spot where Shinichi had proposed to her and put a blanket down on the hot sand. Shinichi smiled and followed her. Kazuha and Heiji shrugged their shoulders and lay down a squared blanket next to Ran and Shinichi's.

Everybody got undressed, since they had their swimsuits underneath their clothes. Ran had a red bikini which showed her curves. Ran blushed as she saw Shinichi scanning her body and turning red.

"Last one in the water is a chicken!" Ran screamed and quickly ran to the water.

Shinichi ran after her and caught her. She giggled. Shinichi picked her up like a princess and walked to the water. When the water went up to his waist he threw Ran into the water and laughed at her when she surfaced.

"Shinichi..." Ran said and got up.

She slowly walked towards Shinichi with a seductive smile and flung her hair around. Shinichi's eyes popped out of the sockets. She leaned in for a kiss and felt Shinichi's arms wrap around her. Then she pushed him into the water with all her strength. Shincihi flew into the water with an enormous splash.

Ran laughed her head off. When Shinichi had sufaced she laughed more. "God! You should have seen your face! Hahahaha!"

.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile Kazuha and Heiji were running like maniacs towards the water and screaming "You're gonna loose!" to each other. Finally Kazuha got more energy and made it to the water first. Heiji sulkily followed after her.

"HAHA! In your face!" Kazuha said and laughed at Heiji.

Heiji simply walked towards her and when he stood really close to Kazuha, who was blushing he said,

"Kazuha, I really love..." Then Heiji pushed Kazuha into the water. "Seeing you lying in the water helpless and cold!"

"HEIJI!" Kazuha shouted and splashed water at him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Anyone want some lunch?" Ran said and began unpacking the packed lunch.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Heiji said and looked at the food with big eyes.

"As always..." Kazuha muttered under her breath.

Ran gave everyone some homemade sushi and chopsticks. They all ate in silence.

.-.-.-.-.

"I'm full!" Heiji said and rubbed his stomach.

"That was delicious, honey." Shinichi said and kissed her. She kissed back passiionatley. As the kiss grew more heated Heiji and Kazuha looked at them in awkwardness.

"Ummm... Guys..." Heiji said slowly.

Ran and Shinichi broke apart.

They put on their clothes and packed together their stuff and left the beach.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Not one of my best chapters... Maybe I'll rewrite it...sometime...soon...

Anyway review please! Hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much! Next chapter Ran will visit the hospital!

Twins?

Boy/s?

Girl/s?

Or boy and a girl?

What do you think?


End file.
